Chapter 1: Paddy Whitlaw
"The adventure is only just beginning…" "Paddy Whitlaw" is the second episode of the campaign High Hopes, Low Rolls. Summary For some, Arcadon is a peaceful place. That's how life was for Paddock Whitlaw--Paddy to his friends--in Bay Hollow, one of the ancient kingdoms of the nation Tearmann where he lived with his parents, and his three siblings. The Whitlaws were good people, noble by blood and by deed; Bay Hollow had flourished under many generations of the family's care. "Have Hope," they said to the downtrodden. Monroe's Traveling Carnival makes a stop in Bay Hollow and, entranced by their show, Paddy seizes the chance to join them as they leave. His family understand. It's a chance for him to see the world and learn new skills, and they want him to be happy. But they are afraid for him. His oldest brother, Ronan, now patriarch, warns him that the world is not a kind place as Paddy packs and tells him to be careful. As Paddy leaves, his siblings gift him a wooden mask. On the road with the Carnival, Paddy learns a great deal. From magic and agility he did not know he had within him, to the glories of Arcadon. Different foods, interesting people, and some of the grand vistas of the world. For the first time, he sees the silver peaks of Dinkumzigil stretching into the sky; and experiences the seasonal beauty of Tearmann's capitol, Glennbarrow. Over the two years he is on the road, he watches the world change around him. Faces in the audience are still excited, but they bear the marks of a world changing; and not for the better. Worry wears deep lines into many faces. As the Carnival travels, the news of the world catches up to them. Two large and distant cities; Imarden and Birroth, both fall to some great unknown enemy. Refugees speak of their terrible losses--but also of high hopes. The Silver Homelands oust corruption, and many speak of a fight between two adult dragons; the likes of which has not been seen in any mortal lifetime. Despite the fear and paranoia of this period in the great mountain's history, there are still high hopes. Kadar, a northern port city, overthrows the influence of a growing evil. And despite the attempts of the city's aggressors, the people maintain high hopes; and the revolution is successful without any bloodshed. Monroe's Carnival makes another pass near Bay Hollow, so Paddy takes his leave, bowing out to visit his family. He returns however, not to the loving embrace of his siblings, but instead; to a ruin. Bay Hollow has been ransacked and burnt. He walks aghast through the streets he played in as a child and realizes by the echo of his footsteps that he is the only living soul for miles. Upon reaching his family home, he discovers it completely destroyed. Care was taken to eradicate the structure. All that is left in the rubble is the frame of the front door, where a strange crest has been burnt into the wood where the Whitlaw family crest was once carved. Promising to find the perpetrators and stop this from happening to anybody else, Paddy hits the road, seeking clues to the identity of Bay Hollow's ransacker. He has little success himself, but on the boarder of Tearmann, he finally catches a break. A thug, near dead on the side of the road, gives him the name 'Braedon.' News reaches Paddy as he travels of the once again free state of Kadar. The city was making its intentions to stand against the darkness known. Its mayor was a woman whose influence and renown was growing throughout the north. Convinced, Paddy heads north to find Rosa Zahradny and ask her for her assistance. A chance encounter over a pot of tea strikes a deal and creates a friendship. In exchange for whatever information she can provide for him, and payment for his time, Paddy runs errands for Rosa. Mostly delivering messages. After the first delivery, it becomes obvious to Paddy that these are no ordinary messages. The people and places he's asked to find are strange allies for a mayor of a city. A thief in the backroom of a casino; the head monk at the temple of Kord; and a sex worker in a fancy hotel. Finally, he finds the courage to ask and discovers she's helping the resistance. She then asks him to retrieve some tactical information over Dinkumzigil, which is believed to be enemy territory. And so, he leaves. Venturing south and then across the mountain range, meeting with a group of soldiers hunkered at Dinkumizgil's western edge. They are a grim lot, but when he asks how they possibly think that they could win, they smile and tell them they have high hopes. Paddy admires their belief in themselves, and packs up the message before heading back across the mountain. Next, he heads for Runedar; a Dwarven settlement at the southern tip of Dinkumzigil, where he is to meet Valdazar--a resistance member carrying a mask. In Runedar's only inn, Paddy encounters an eccentric group. His alarm at their intensity turns into laughter; they are kind, bright, and full of hope, despite the scars they carry with them. He spends time with them whilst waiting for Valdazar. Who--much to Paddy's surprise--arrives to great acclaim. He turns out to be Rook Lunera, an old friend of Rosa's and a member of this group of adventurers. Something clicks in Paddy's head. This damaged, but close group of caring friends, is not just full of hope themselves, but are High Hopes. They are the thread of hope that has run through major events both tragic, and triumphant, for the last four years. Featured Characters Player Characters * Paddock Whitlaw * Gwing * Nagar * Ava Green * Torlin Shadur * Gimgar * Rook Lunera Non-Player Characters * Ronan Whitlaw * Rosa Zahradny Staff Pre Production * Writer/Project Manager: Jenny Budd * Concept Art/Storyboards: Alex Brennen-Dent and Amy Manning Visual Assets * Inks: Alex Brennen-Dent * Colorist: Amy Manning Voice Cast * Narrator/Rosa Zahradny: Jenny Budd * Paddy Whitlaw: Alex Brennen-Dent * Ronan Whitlaw: Phillip Lee * Additional Voices: Matt Kemp, Phillip Lee, Amy Manning, Jazz Slater, and Beth Smith Post Production * Editing/Animation FX: Alex Brennen-Dent * Sound Design/Composer: Olie Moore Trivia Image Gallery Main Article: Chapter 1: Paddy Whitlaw/Image Gallery Ch1SC1.png|The Whitlaw Family Ch1SC3.png|Monroe's Traveling Carnival Ch1SC14.png Ch1SC37.png|Bay Hollow has been ransacked and burnt Ch1SC46.png|"...Have hope." Ch1SC59.png Ch1SC61.png Ch1SC67.png|Paddy encounters an eccentric group Ch1SC78.png|Something clicks in Paddy's head Ch1SC82.png|They ARE High Hopes Category:Episodes